1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing used for an electric connector, and further to an electric connector to be used in combination with the casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of an electric connector is housed in a casing, and is coupled with a second electric connector connected to a cable. The electric connector includes a fitting portion through which the electric connector is coupled with the second electric connector. The fitting portion generally extends outwardly through an opening formed with the casing. Accordingly, the electric connector, in particular an electric connector to be equipped in an automobile, is generally designed to include a seal making close contact with the opening for the purpose of waterproofness.
An electric connector as mentioned above is suggested in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-345153.
FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view of the electric connector suggested in the Publication.
An electric connector 1000 is inserted into a cylindrical portion 1003 formed at a sidewall 1002 of a casing 1001 until a flange 1004 of the electric connector 1000 makes abutment with the sidewall 1002. Then, screws 1006 are screwed into threaded holes 1007 through through-holes 1005 to thereby fix the electric connector 1000 to the casing 1001. A seal 1008 is compressed by and accordingly makes close contact with an inner surface of the cylindrical portion 1003.
In the conventional electric connector 1000 illustrated in FIG. 13, the seal 1008 is compressed by and accordingly is able to make close contact with an inner surface of the cylindrical portion 1003. Consequently, even if the electric connector 1000 were coupled to the cylindrical portion 1003 having an axis extending in parallel with an axis of the electric connector, the electric connector 1000 does not exert an influence on a degree by which the seal 1008 is compressed in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the electric connector 1000, ensuring that the seal 1008 is entirely uniformly compressed, and thus, the seal 1008 provides sufficient sealing performance.
However, if the electric connector 1000 were fixed to the casing 1001 in such a condition that the electric connector 1000 inclined relative to the cylindrical portion 1003, the seal 1008 would make abutment with an inner edge of an opening of the cylindrical portion 1003, and hence, the seal 1008 might be damaged.